tivariafandomcom-20200214-history
Ages
Ages are the different periods of time that form the history of Tivaria. Age of Creation Before the Gods there was nothing but yawning nothingness. Out of the void emerged Tivaria, the Goddess of life. She felt lonely in the vast nothingness, even though space didn't have any meaning. She decided to bring into existence other Gods, who would love her for eternity, although the notion of time didn't exist yet. She first gave birth to her firstborn, Arion. Tivaria said: "You are my Firstborn, you shall protect your brothers to come, who will love me for the rest of eternity". Tivaria later gave birth to Sumetar. He was followed by Iscela, who was followed by Osceon, who in turn was followed by Sergo. Tivaria still birthed other five Gods Desiria, Tisia, Creios and Atio. Tivaria thought it would be suitable if her sons could also have sons. A union of a male and a female would allow them to father more Gods. Arion and Iscela fathered Tesar, Fivala and Aria, Cincelion and Vinction were born from the marriage of Sergo and Desiria. Vinction married Aria, who gave birth to the Twins Bion and Biona, and their younger brother Herean. Cincelion and Fivala fathered Estela. Tivaria's sons grew, and they began to feel something was missing. They had no purpose, and their mother was weaker every time she gave birth. Arion came up with a solution for their problem. He proposed his brothers and sisters to create a place where people could live in order to love them, as they loved their mother. The Gods did not understand Arion's idea first. What was that world Arion talked about, if there was only void? What was life? How could they create such a thing? They seeked their mother's counsel. Tivaria, weaker than ever, had an answer for them. They had to put part of themselves into that place, they had to supply the world with their essense. They decided the world should have the purest of shapes: a sphere. Then, they created some beings who would inhabit the world. They made them to their own image, so that they could feel, procreate and venerate them, but unlike the Gods, these beings were perishable. These beings were very diverse, some were as tall as a hill, others were very hairy and some of them were really smart. They are nowadays know as the Ancients, and they evolved into the many races that inhabit our world. Cincelion gave the Ancients the sense of Time, so that they could understand their lives. Sergo provided them with the Sea, and Desiria with the Sky. Bion and Biona gave meaning to their lives and they showed the Antients the art of Craftsmanship and Agriculture. The Ancients were cold and afraid, so they asked the Gods to give them something that would heat and protect them. Arion created the Sun, but it would only enlighten them half of the time, so that they remembered who had given them the Sun. Iscela, afflicted by the Ancients, agreed to create the Moon, so that it would enlighten the night, but not as much as the Sun at daytime. Atio took charge of the Death, so that after an Ancient died, part of him (his soul) could remain. Vinction, who knew about the desires of the mortals, created War to solve their disputes, and he promised to give courage to the fair and strength to the brave. Herean gave Health to the Ancients, so that they could have a long and healthy life, and Aria showed them how to Love. Fivala granted the Ancients the most precious attribute: Knowledge. Estela guided the Ancients and she gave them a purpose in life. Tesar committed himself so that Justice would always prevail. The only Gods who didn't join the creation were Sumetar, Osceon, Tisia and Creios. They found the idea aberrant, why would they spend their divine power in creating inferior and weak beings? They instead decided to enslave such beings in order to serve them. Creios corrupted the souls of the Ancients, Tisia brought Destruction to the world, Osceon frightened mortals with Darkness. Sumetar, the most powerful of them seeded Evil in the world. They tempted mortals into their cause, promising them inmense power if they sold their souls to them. When the Gods knew what their foul brothers had done, they declared war on them. The Gods did not only fight among themselves, but mortals were also involved in the fight. Generations of war decimated the mortal population, but the fate of the world was decided on the Battle of Victory. Arion the Firstborn lead the mortals into the center of power of the Four Devils. The battle was fought for a full day, but Arion reached Sumetar. They faced in single combat, and Arion defeated his brother. All the enemy front line fell, and the Gods emerged victorious. The Four Devils could not be killed, so the Gods decided to lock them up in the Rosoida, the deepest abyss of the underworld. The mortals could recover their power by the time the Four Devils recovered from their wounds. The world had been devastated, and the mortals had almost been wiped out. Tivaria, who was pained by such a misfortune decided to sacrifice herself and the only power that remained her to heal the world. The Gods did not agree at first, but they understood it was the only way. Arion told the mortals I offer you Tivaria to live in it. May Life flourish in it from now on. From then on, the world was named Tivaria, which also would mean Life in the Elder Language. With their task accomplished, the Gods leaved the world. The mortals would only be able to meet them once they died, for their souls would go to their realm in Heaven. The Gods decided not to visit Tivaria unless it was not necessary, so they made sure their will was obeyed creating cults to venerate them. Age of Heroes In this period of time mortals formally split into races and fight to take control of the land. Many songs are made to remember the heroes that fought the wars. Cultures and folklore are developed. The Four Devils begin recovering power, and they expand their influence over the mortals. Life in Tivaria is seriosly endangered when Sumetar rises his army of Demons and begins his conquest of Tivaria. An unlikely alliance of Men, Elves, Dwarves, Giants, Orcs, Ogres, Centaurs, Minotaurs and many other races occurs, and they manage to defeat the Four Devils in the Battle of the Alliance. A lasting bond is forged among the peoples of Tivaria. Alliance Age After the Battle of the Alliance, 1st Blossom is declared Year Zero of the Alliance Age. The many races of Tivaria leave aside their differences and the establish diplomatic relations and commercial treaties. The nations flourish economically, culturally and intelectually. In 426 a very cold winter stroke Tivaria. The weather pushed yetis down the mountains. They terrorized the population, who thought that they were demons. The authorities had to form hunting parties to counter the yeti threat. There are still many disputes and wars among the many kingdoms of Tivaria, but they are not as frequent as in the Age of Heroes. A Human King stands out over the rest of the rulers. He annexes the many countries that compose the land, and by 1764 he has unified all of the Central Land. Age of the Sun 1st Blossom 1765 Aureus Tesarian is crowned Emperor and the Age of the Sun is proclamated. This period of time is marked by the efforts of the Empire to keep the Empire united. The Empire initiates many political reforms to improve the administration of the empire. Some of the many kingdoms that compose the Empire rebel against it, so an imperial national identity is developed to avoid secessions. The Imperial Pantheon is established combining the different religious beliefs. Many races embrace this new faith or they acknowledge that they are worshipping the same gods under different names. The Imperial Army is formed, and the Empire keeps widenning its borders. The prophecy becomes true and the Four Devils come back stronger than ever. Emperor ___ faces the Demon hordes and emerges victorious. Pax Eterna 1st Blossom 2580 the Pax Eterna is declared. The Empire begins a slow recovery from the last war. It rebuilds and repopulates the lands that were destroyed during the war. Explorers map the corners of the globe. Tivaria is unified under a single banner, and with the Four Devils gone forever, a lasting peace is achieved.